Why?
by Good-News-Pandas
Summary: Naruto has found something in the Hokage's office. And Kakashi? Well... I don't know where I went with this story but I think it's complete for now and might tap into this later on if I choose.


"Kakashi-sensei! Look what I found!" Naruto shouted to his teacher.

"Naruto, I'm right next to you, no need to shout" Kakashi covered his ears not wanting to go deaf.

"Never mind that! Look at this scroll it has the 4th Hokage name written on it!" Naruto continued to shout in his sensei's ear. At the sound of the 4th Hokage, Kakashi was hooked. Right now they were in the Hokage's Office and Naruto was cleaning the place so he could put his own things to replace them. Then Naruto opened the scroll.

"Whoa! Is this how my dad writes? It's so sloppy almost like he never wen-"

"Ok I get it Naruto, I mean I've seen it before 'ya know.. Anyway what does it say?" Kakashi said tiredly. He loved Naruto as much as the next person but he can be real troublesome.

"It says... Sensei! Sensei! Check it out! On the top it says time travel justu!-" Naruto joyfully yelled thinking it was the coolest thing in the world.

"Uhhh Naruto? I really, _really, _think you should take it slow. It sounds like trou-_" _Kakashi's words went unheard.

"The rules say that only one person can go and that person only... Cool! It's a one time deal! Then it continues to say that once it's been used that person can never go back, dang what was my old man thinking? After that you have to..." Naruto trailed off._  
><em>

"You know what? How about we get some ramen? Like in the goo-" Kakashi didn't even bother to continue. He was sure at the word ramen it would get his students attention.

"Ok! Let's do this!"

"Naruto..." Kakashi was very nervous by know, would Naruto really do it? Naruto stood up from his chair and walked over to him. Kakashi really didn't know how to react so he just stood still until Naruto snapped his fingers. Suddenly two ANBU grabbed both of his arms and restrained him to the ground.

"Naruto?! What are y-" Kakashi was cut off by one of the ANBU pulling out a kunai and bringing it to his finger.

"Don't sorry Kakashi-sensei! Just need some blood that's all! To answer your question I bet swimming around in head, no I couldn't ask you because you would of refused. Even if I'm the Hokage. Duh!" Naruto calmly explained to him as he just didn't give him a heart attack. Kakashi winced slightly as the kunai cut a little deep, couldn't his former teamates go a little easy on him? Naruto then brought the scroll to lay next to Kakashi and to bring his bleeding finger over it.

"You know Kakash-sensei... You may think I'm doing this for fun but to me it's a very serious matter." Naruto explained as he began to glow bright orange, tapping into Kurama's Chakara." I'm doing this because I feel you need a restart and life a happy life even if that means you'll meet a new me and basically everyone. So don't get depressed when you meet us again and we don't remember you and this life. I'll have to say though, it's scary when I complete this justu this world will cease to exist. But Im glad you became our sensei and that I finally became Hokage like I always wanted!" By the end of Naruto's speech, himself and Kakashi, just with teary eyes, were both crying silent tears.

"Naruto! I'm happy here! I don't need to restart I don't know what I wou-" Again his words went unheard when Naruto did the required hand seals and slammed it on the ground.

"Thanks... Kakashi"

"Naruto!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_I have to hurry!_

_If I don't I'll be killed for sure!_

A young Obito was leaping tree to tree as he tried not to sallow his lolipop, stick and all. He jumped on the last branch until he lost his balance and fell.

"Did I make it!?" Obito whipped his head around to look at the person standing in front of him."Did I make it in time?!"

"No, because your late! Again Obito!" A young Kakashi said strictly."What time did you think we were meeting up? If you were a real ninja then you wouldn't be s-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as his eyes rolled back and fell toward onto Obito.

"Wha!? Get off me!" Obito tried to shove him off but failed.

"Kakashi!" Both Rin and Minato said in sync as they ran towed the fallen boy.

"Rin, find out what happened!" Minato said while rolling Kakashi on his back. Rin checked Kakashi over with her green-glowing hands and gasped at what she had found out.

"He's not breathing! And his heartbeat is faint!" Rin tried not to cry as her hands stopped glowing. Mintato took action into his own hands and was about to call the mission off to get Kakashi back to the village when Kakashi's eyes popped open once more and shot up straight while extending a hand into air.

"Naruto! You dumbass I was happy where I was. Even If my life was a hell for the most part!" Kakashi had tears in his eyes as he screamed and didn't seem to take a look around him.

"Kakashi! You must lie back down and rest! You shouldn't move like that!" Rin had stopped the tears trying to escape and pushed him back to the ground.

"R-rin?" Kakashi slowly turned his head to see his teammate alive and well.

"Yes?" Rin blushed. Then Kakashi turned his head so fast it seemed it would break bit it was worth it when he saw a relived future Hokage and a worried-and-tried-not-to-show-it Obito. This scene in front of him made him want to run and get away as fast as he can but also want to cry and hold everyone of them until the of the world.

"Obito!" Kakashi didn't know what came over him but he escaped Rin's arms and leaped into Obito's chest and held on for dear life."The world is not a hell! Everybody's here to be your light not just Rin."

"Wha-what are you doing now!" Obito was now the one to blush and turned even more red when Kakashi gripped his shirt in his fingers.

"Uhhh...Kakashi? Why are you so happy to see Obito you were just yelling at hi- hmpf!" Minato has started to say until he was the getting hugged leaving a very flushed Uchiha.

"Minato-sensei! I'll never ever! Turn my back on my teammates and friends!" Kakashi felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders as he said those words. Finally he turned to his last teammate. "And you!" Kakashi slightly narrowed his eyes."Don't ever do that again, even if it's for the village! I promised Obito I'd protect you with this eye." Kakashi stated clearly, patted her head, and pointed to his left eye. After all was said and done he let out a big sigh. But was short lived when he was tackled to the ground by a fuming Obito.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Kakashi?" Obito seethed out and held a kunai to his throat. He was relived when Minato put a hand on Obito's shoulder.

"Wait, let me handle this"

He hesitantly got off and put his kunai away. Minato smiled happily Kakashi before glaring the hardest glare he could mange before he was turned on his stomach, a hand behind his back painfully, and another kunai pointed at his throat.

"Obito's right. Who are you?"


End file.
